Nowadays, as people's pursuit for display effects becomes higher and higher, the resolution of a mobile phone screen is further promoted to bring people a smooth display effect, which benefits from the improvement of performances of a mobile phone processor. With users' increased requirement for an optimal user experience, a touch screen has become a fundamental configuration of a display module, in particular when applied to mobile terminals such as mobile phones. Moreover, as assembling processes such as full lamination, On cell and In cell are increasingly mature, a display screen and the touch screen are generally integrated together in a display module.
During the production of a display module, display screen detection and touch screen detection will necessarily be involved. Since there are numerous types of display screens and touch screens for a display module, different initialization codes and time sequence configurations are required to drive different types of display screens and touch screens due to differences in factors such as driving units, and/or the screens per se.
However, as for a detection device for detecting a display module in the prior art, each display module detection device is adapted to only one type of display screen and touch screen, which results in a poor applicability.